


Yearbook

by BeignetBenny



Series: Keep in Touch verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: HS AU, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Unrequited Destiel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has known Dean for what felt like forever. And by forever, he means since 5th grade. But now they're graduating and he needs to tell Dean something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearbook

Dean was the popular boy of the school. Everybody had them and it as pretty obvious that he was. Getting every single girl that he wanted, his grades were pretty good so the teachers loved him to. Not to mention his sporty-ness, which gained the favor of pretty much an ounce of school spirit.

But the problem is, Cas has known him forever. Since 5th grade when he moved schools, Dean was one of the only people who didn’t make fun of his name, or tease him or anything. And this was the last day he would be able to see him. Probably. And Cas wasn’t really ready to just let go of him like that.

They weren’t really friends. They weren’t really anything to each other, other than “Oh, we’re in some of each other’s classes. We talk to each other on very rare occasion. There was that one tie in 6th grade that he came to his birthday party.” But he wanted to be. He’s had the biggest crush on him since they first met. But over the years, it faded, then got bigger, and bigger, then faded again. He had read somewhere that if you have a crush for over a year, then it’s probably not a crush anymore.

This was their last day of school, ever. Well, at least High School, and there was no way that they were actually going to go to the same college. Dean had big plans for some University that he actually managed to get into and Castiel was going to go to some Christian University that his parents had wanted him to go to since he was born pretty much. His brothers and sister had.

So he was going to do it, he was actually going to go through with this, his heart was beating like crazy when he walked over to Dean and tapped him on the shoulder.

He was greeted by Dean’s usual smile. “Hi, Castiel.” His green eyes were sparkling. Of course they were, he was excited about finally getting out of this teenage wasteland.

“Hey.” Cas said, more sheepishly than he intended to. “Uh, do you think I can talk to you. Alone?”

The sports star’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Uhm… sure, I guess, right now?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, right now. Just because I’m about to leave and I think it would be easier right now then over facebook.”

His comment received a small smile and they walked outside. Dean still had his yearbook in his hand, Castiel had had his in his almost empty basket, along with a bus pass, and a few pictures of him and his only 3 friends.

His comment received a small smile and they walked outside. Dean still had his yearbook in his hand, Castiel had had his in his almost empty basket, along with a bus pass, and a few pictures of him and his only 3 friends.

“So.” Castiel started when they were in the front of the school, a bunch of people hugging each other around them, promising to keep in touch but knowing that’s probably not even going to last the entire summer.

“I’m just going to go ahead and say this. I’ve had a crush on you since 5th grade…” Dean looked like he was about to say something, but didn’t. Castiel took that as a sign to continue. “And I don’t really want our… whatever this is to end just because of school. I really like you. A lot. And now I’m not even sure if it’s in a I really want to be your friend way or for a please love me kind of way. And since I’m probably never going to see you again I just wanted to get that out.”

Cas grabbed the year book out of Dean’s hands, writing a short message in it before handing it back to Dean, smiling at him, then walking away towards his friend, Balthazar’s, car.

Dean just stood there in shock. Watching as the other teenager quickly ran off.

“You shouldn’t keep your mouth open like that, Dean.” Lisa, Dean’s current girlfriend, said as she walked over to him. “Everybody inside was looking for you.”

Dean looked over at her. “Uh, I’ll be out in a few seconds.”

She hesitated before nodding and kissing him on the cheek. She wasn’t exactly sure what he was shocked about, but she knew Dean, and she knew that he usually needed time for some things to settle. “Okay, I’ll see you inside.”

Once Lisa was gone, Dean went to look at his yearbook. A bunch of signatures were all over the first to papers, but his eyes honed in on one in particular. Written in a blue pen, similar to the color of Castiel’s eyes, was a very short message, but it was definitely the start of something great.

_Keep in touch, I guess_

_(202)-555-0188_

_-Castiel Novak_


End file.
